communityfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение:Вики Сообщества
Список вики Мне кажется, что в разделе "Яркие вики" было бы более уместным разместить вики на русском языке, а не на английском. Иначе какой смысл? Pavel Nedrigailov 02:37, 14 января 2008 (UTC) :А какие яркие? --exlex 04:45, 14 января 2008 (UTC) :: Ну вот, например, вчера случайно наткнулся на ru.wilderness. По-моему - очень интересная вики. Содержимое хорошее, фотографии, прочее. Pavel Nedrigailov 17:22, 14 января 2008 (UTC) : Масштаб пока не тот. Крупных вики на русском языке очень мало, активно развивающихся и того меньше. Медиа (Media) 08:08, 14 января 2008 (UTC) :: Просто не совсем понятно, какой смысл приводить ссылки на английские викии. Эти ссылки без проблем находятся на самой английской викии. А вот топа наших, русскоязычных, вики, нет. Думаю, это только помогло бы им, привлекло бы юзеров. Говорю по своему опыту - ткнёшься пару раз в пустые русские вики и больше экспериментировать не хочется - времени жалко. Pavel Nedrigailov 17:22, 14 января 2008 (UTC) :::Кстати, если достаточно участников будет, можно будет проводить работы месяца над какими-то вики и привлекать общее внимание.. и ещё, страница не защищена (т.е. шаблон через который она отображается), если есть желание, то вообще-то никто не мешает сформировать свой список ярких викий, пока не появятся критерии какие-то --exlex 23:43, 14 января 2008 (UTC) :::: Работа месяца - не очень хорошая идея. Викии чётко разделены по тематике, и кому интересна тема, как правило, и так участвуют в викии на эту тему, а в других случаях ничего не смогут и не будут писать, потому что им неинтересно. Не знаю, что бы я написал в викию о биологии или химии, и что биолог - в викию о компьютерной игре. Медиа (Wassily Steik) 07:54, 15 января 2008 (UTC) ::::: Мне кажется, тут под субботником понималось другое - например, викифицирование и тому подобное. Понятно, что статьи так не пишутся. ) Pavel Nedrigailov 10:37, 15 января 2008 (UTC) ::::::Именно так, где-то справки не хватает, где-то кто-то просто что-то недооформил малость :) справки не хватает или ещё чего.. прийти толпой и навести марафет, ну ещё кто-нибудь может и содержательность статей улучшит, почему бы и нет --exlex 23:44, 15 января 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Дружной толпой из трёх человек :) Медиа (Wassily Steik) 11:33, 16 января 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Ничего. Повесить новость на главную, может, кто четвёртый найдётся. Только я бы это не в субботу проводил, а в пятницу, например. Инет у меня только на работе, дома - GPRS. :( И ещё подумалось - у активных вики своя толпа архаровцев есть, а дохлые надо ли палочкой ковырять? Pavel Nedrigailov 15:35, 16 января 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Такие кампании лучше проводить не в субботу и не в пятницу, а неделю или две как минимум. Медиа (Wassily Steik) 19:18, 16 января 2008 (UTC) Можно сделать список викий, в которых 100 статей и больше. Те, в которых больше 200, 500 и 1000, отмечаются тремя разными звёздочками, как на игровом портале. Медиа (Wassily Steik) 07:59, 15 января 2008 (UTC) :+1. Или сделать 2 способа сортировки: по количеству статей и по дате последнего изменения. Или комбинированно. Тут, в общем, возможны варианты. Pavel Nedrigailov 10:37, 15 января 2008 (UTC) ::Точно, это hubs в en, а как это слово лучше по-русски представить? и кажется можно поменять эту ссылку внизу каждой страницы для выбравших русский интерфейс ☺ --exlex 23:44, 15 января 2008 (UTC) :::hub можно перевести как "центр внимания", "центр интереса", "эпицентр деятельности", "сердце", "основа". Словом, Мультитран. Статистика классная, а она руками собрана или автоматом? Pavel Nedrigailov 09:20, 16 января 2008 (UTC) ::: Не надо изобретать велосипед. Hub - это портал. По крайней мере, так такие страницы называются в Википедии. Медиа (Wassily Steik) 10:57, 16 января 2008 (UTC) Статистика Here are some statistics on the number of articles in the top Russian wikis. Angela (talk) 04:56, 16 января 2008 (UTC) : Thank you, we'll make use of this info. Медиа (Wassily Steik) 11:21, 16 января 2008 (UTC) Обсуждение списка ярких викий * ru.science.wikia.com - почти всё скопировано из Википедии, проект неактивен. Исключаем. * ru.math.wikia.com - исключаем по той же причине * ru.history.wikia.com - то же * chronology.wikia.com - все авторы принципиально покинули Викию и перешли на свой сервер. Исключаем. * anticopyright.wikia.com - то же * transhumanism.wikia.com - то же Есть неактивные вики, содержащие контент (например, ru.google.wikia.com - спам был не удалён с ноября), их всё же есть смысл включать. Медиа (Wassily Steik) 11:21, 16 января 2008 (UTC) :Кстати, мы скоро тоже на свой хостинг будем вики вознать. Есть ли логичный способ зеркалить базы данных? Или что ещё тут можно сделать? Pavel Nedrigailov 12:00, 16 января 2008 (UTC) :: Так ли нужно это делать? Какие плюсы? Медиа (Wassily Steik) 12:17, 16 января 2008 (UTC) :::Ну что бы викию не забрасывать. Через неё тоже может народ приходить. А основная вики будет, скорее всего, на своём сервере. Так оно ближе к телу как-то. Скажем так, проблема перестанет быть таковой, если обнаружится способ заливать дампы на викию. Или что-то в этом роде. Тогда можно будет поддерживать проект на викии в актуальном состоянии. Pavel Nedrigailov 15:16, 16 января 2008 (UTC) :::: Я имею в виду, зачем делать основную вики на своём сервере? Это неудобно. Нужно самостоятельно следить за обновлением программного обеспечения вики, платить за подключение сервера к сети и т.п. Кроме того, когда вики на Викия, любой зарегистрированный пользователь автоматически оказывается зарегистрированным на этой вики, а необходимость регистрироваться на внешнем ресурсе, как бы это не было просто, отпугнёт многих потенциальных редакторов (по крайней мере, я трижды подумаю, тратить ли мне моё время, особенно учитывая, что нужно в целях безопасности периодически менять пароли везде, где зарегистрирован). Во-вторых, делать зеркала, да ещё не викию как основной сайт - вообще неоправдано. Когда один пользователь правит на одном сервере, а другой ту же статью на другом, то совместить их оказывается невозможно. К этому добавляется непонятная ситуация с авторскими правами, как что копировать. В общем, я бы не советовал использовать такой вариант. Медиа (Wassily Steik) 19:14, 16 января 2008 (UTC) ::::: Я имею в виду, зачем делать основную вики на своём сервере? Основных причины 2: реклама и прочая ботва на викии и домен. С сервером проблем нет, хостится у знакомого на хостинге, домен есть красивый и т. д. С викией можно договориться с доменом/рекламой? :::::С регистрацией не совсем понятно. Не хочешь - не регистрируйся, я на википедии без регистрации года два жил, только год назад порегался.Pavel Nedrigailov 10:30, 17 января 2008 (UTC) ::::::Если хочется на своём красивом домене, то никто не машает договориться с Викией так, чтобы он был задействован.. у Memory Alpha свой отдельный домен и не только у них (правда они позде к Викии присоединились) --exlex 23:50, 17 января 2008 (UTC) :Собственно по викам: :*Математика — там не всё из Википедии, а всё что участник будучи участников там перенёс в викию.. вообще можно сделать работой месяца по причёсыванию :*Writers — персональная вики по раскрутке некоего Пограбного-Александорова, там все служебные страницы находятся в основном пространстве имён, так что число реальных статей там гораздо меньше (имхо сильно смахивает на персональный сайт) :И ещё насчёт переноса куда-то ещё и потом синхронизация с базой на Викии, то это не разрешается правилами викии (en:Wikia is not или ЧНЯВ если хотите ☺), где ясно говорится, что Викия не площадка по раскрутке сторонних сайтов.. т.е. исходя из этого в связи с переездом w:c:chronology и w:c:anitcopyright вообще по хорошему должны быть закрыты и в архив пущены или по крайней мере убраны все ссылки на сторонний ресурс, тем более те которые в сайт-нотис запихали --exlex 23:06, 16 января 2008 (UTC) ::И кстати, ещё можно (даже нужно) потом для них рекламные квадратики сделать, Wikia Spotlight которые.. а то в испанских викиях я уже видел, те которые на испанские же ведут --exlex 00:01, 17 января 2008 (UTC) * Абсурдопедия - все авторы принципиально покинули Викию и перешли на свой сервер. Убрал ссылку с главной страницы --Leobear 17:40, октября 19, 2010 (UTC) *: Что-то мне подсказывает, что местный неадекватный админ тебя откатит. 19:03, октября 20, 2010 (UTC) *:: что-то мне подсказывает, что кому-то зудит в одном месте --exlex 06:28, октября 21, 2010 (UTC) *::: Ололо. 12:55, октября 21, 2010 (UTC) Problem reports It might be useful to add some information about helping with to this wiki. You can find the Russian ones here and you can see how many open reports there are here. Angela (talk) 23:32, 26 февраля 2009 (UTC) Improving the Central Russian Wikia Russian is one of Wikia's top languages so it would be good to see this wiki improved. Some suggestions: * update the home page to the new style used on the German and Spanish wikis. * include information on how people can start new wikis * link to the top Russian wikis and the new Russian wikis * create spotlights for promoting Russian wikis (see the French list for example. * create a Russian help wiki * update Starter wiki so this can be imported to all new Russian wikis * complete translations so these messages can be placed on all Russian wiki. Angela (talk) 00:01, 16 июня 2009 (UTC) :::*if translate all message from special:allmessages on this wiki then translated on all ru wikis? Or need someone else writing to translate messages on messaging.wikia.com ? :::*maybe better logo "wikia на русском"? --exlex 16:54, 16 июня 2009 (UTC) ::::*A staff member has to copy the messages over to w:c:messaging before they will be live on all wikis. I will do this once it's finished. Thanks for the logo suggestion. I'll make that change now. Angela (talk) 22:13, 16 июня 2009 (UTC) New top 10 Here's an updated list of the top Russian wikis: #Absurdopedia #Star Wars #Lostpedia #Science #Fallout #Harry Potter #Math #WoW #Touhou #RPG Angela (talk) 00:01, 16 июня 2009 (UTC) Redesign I have redesigned the home page with updates from the German edition. I tried to use text from the old home page, but I don't speak Russian, so please check this and make any changes or improvements needed to the page. Angela (talk) 09:07, 11 августа 2009 (UTC) Переименование А тут предоставляют услуги как на англ. коммунити викия? Если да, то могут ли тут прерименовать этот сайт ru.iceage.wikia.com из Ледниковый период Wiki 'в 'Ледопедия?Оби Ван Кеноби 16:20, августа 19, 2010 (UTC) :только стафф может. через special:contact обратиться --exlex 08:29, августа 20, 2010 (UTC) :А может создать свою коммунити вики? А то как-то неприятно уже второй раз к буржуям лезть:(Оби Ван Кеноби 16:27, августа 27, 2010 (UTC) :Напишите статью про интервики!Оби Ван Кеноби 11:51, сентября 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Как бы уже Справка:Интервики есть --exlex 19:07, сентября 4, 2010 (UTC) Содержание Как убрать содержание с главной страницы ??? --Leobear 12:48, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :Надо в начале страницы поставить --Kuzura 12:50, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Вообще-то в любом месте на странице поставить можно --exlex 12:58, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) Благодарность Ребята, вы такие молодцы, что решили наконец-то привести нашу центральную викию к хорошему виду. Думаю, это привлечет новых участников на все русские викии. Отличная работа, спасибо вам за это.--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 13:12, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :Давно уже нужно было, редактировать нужно многое, и не только основные страницы --Leobear 13:34, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) Блог Что делать с блогом понятие не имею, сначала страницы отображались, а теперь исчезли, и вернуть у меня не получается ... --Leobear 13:33, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :Exlex удалил все сообщения из блога, так как там был сплошной вандализм, вот он и не отображается. Нужно самим написать новые сообщения. Желательно перевести пару последних сообщений стаффов. --Kuzura 13:39, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Надо как-то назвать блог что-ли для сообщений… или вообще все сообщения отображать. анонсами что-ли обозвать или сообщения стаффа --exlex 14:12, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Предлагаю как на Аватар Вики: Новости центральной Викии. --Kuzura 14:27, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Тут на форумах, порой, неделями тишина, какие же могут быть новости? --Leobear 14:36, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Вообще новости викии это как бы получаются… Общие новости, которые staff пишет --exlex 14:57, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Я и имею в виду именно переводить блоги стаффов. Это и есть новости сообщества. --Kuzura 14:59, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Я так и понял. Назвать осталось это дело как-то. «Новости викии», или просто новости? --exlex 15:02, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: "Новости Викии". --Sasha 097 15:04, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) Переименование Может, стоит переименовать в "Загланая страница"? --Sasha 097 15:35, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :А зачем? Называется так по типу всех остальных центральных викий вообще --exlex 15:50, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Раз так, тогда ладно. Просто почти во всех Викиях эта страница называется Заглавной. --Sasha 097 16:14, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: Это исторически неправильно так у движка сложилось вообще. Просто у большинства руки не доходят по другому назвать, почему-то, и всё равно до того, что оно в число статей входит (хотя здесь тоже входит ☺) --exlex 16:40, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) Kuzura, я думаю, что так Заглаваная страница более некрасивая. --Sasha 097 14:36, ноября 2, 2010 (UTC) :На мой взгляд, надо оставить все так как есть, или топ-5 поменять с активными Викиями. Вообще список новых Викий должен быть в конце, а то получается сначала ссылаемся на пустые Викии, а список более полных Викий в конце.... --Leobear 15:17, ноября 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Так я так и сделал, но Sasha 097 вновь поднял Новые Викии наверх. Мы должны в первую очередь показывать самые активные Викии, чтобы все ровнялись на них, а затем уже говорить о новых проектах. Моё предложение, оставить всё как есть, посмотреть как будет смотреться полный список новостей, а затем уже что-нибудь двигать.--Kuzura 16:42, ноября 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Что обсуждаем?=)Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 07:09, ноября 16, 2010 (UTC) В целом Заглавная страница суховатая. Может расширить раздел с новостями?Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 07:11, ноября 16, 2010 (UTC) И почему надпись "Добро пожаловать..." стоит сбоку? Вот моё предложение: Сделать надпись "Добро пожаловать в Центральную Викию" на верху. Чуть ниже поместить: Викии на других языка. И ещё не забудьте защитить заглавную страницу, пока что она просто десерт для Самохваловых=)Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 07:16, ноября 16, 2010 (UTC) :Спасибо за Ваше мнение, но минималистический дизайн Заглавной страницы и был главной задачей при её оформлении. Новостной раздел действительно расширится, когда появятся ещё новости. Насчёт надписи "добро пожаловать", возможно, Вы и правы. --Kuzura 13:37, ноября 16, 2010 (UTC) :Всегда не против помочь=)Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 14:23, ноября 16, 2010 (UTC) Я чуть не поперхнулся остатками своей гордости, когда узнал, что на Virtual Labaratory Wiki 203 876!!!! статей. Это самый огромный русский вики-проект. Только у них страница статистики почему то отображает только "Основную статистику". Странно.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 16:38, декабря 31, 2010 (UTC)